prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HCPC40
is the 40th episode of the season Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and is the 526th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary The Cures take some well deserved time off after defending the world against the Phantom Empire. Meanwhile, the generals of the empire are given one last chance to prove their worthiness to Queen Mirage. Synopsis Hime is running late and she rushes to get ready for school just as others are coming to get her. She hurriedly sits down to eat breakfast when ''Pretty Cure Weekly ''comes on, with Masuko Miyo announcing that the Phantom Empire's influence around the world has diminished thanks to the help of the Pretty Cures. Hime and Ribbon continue watching the program as Megumi, Yuko and Iona arrive at the embassy. By now Hime has finished packing and is all ready to go, with Megumi promising to fill the day with happiness. Meanwhile, at the Phantom Empire, Queen Mirage was angry that the groups influence was slipping. She's had enough of her generals' constant failures and decides to attack the Cures herself. As she prepares to do so, Phantom watches and expresses concern that she could get hurt. Just then, Deep Mirror appears and convinces her to give the three of them one more chance to prove themselves, and she decides to listen. In class, a few girls approach to ask Hime for advice, explaining that Kana wants to look nice for her upcoming date. Hime is delighted by this and she does her best to give them adequate tips. She joins Megum to see that she's been taking her studies more seriously and imitates Blue, saying that she was following his advice to focus on the improvement of her life as much as she does saving the world. The group head to cooking class, where Yuko is shown to prepare a delicious hamburg steak. She is happy to see everyone enjoy it, and soon the day comes to an end. The girls make their way home when Iona stops to give Yuya some of his books back that she finished reading. He gives her another book and takes off afterwards. Having witnessed this, the other three are quick to tease her over it- much to her annoyance. The next day at the embassy, Hime expresses disappointment being away from her friends. Now that she has made so many, she dislikes the holiday season since she can't see them as often. She recalls the many fun things she has done lately and really enjoys herself now, but she wishes she could share such wonderful things with her parents. It's then Megumi stops by to check on her. Yuko -who was out delivering food- also arrives, followed by Iona, who came by to see if they wanted to train. Hime is very happy to see them and she embraces the girls before Yuko suggests they have a picnic; to which everyone agrees and leaves the room to prepare. At the Phantom Empire, the Oresky Trio were on top of the castle. Hosshiwa is worried about failing again and then being punished, while Namakelder was picking petals off a flower to see if he should continue to laze around. Oresky, however, decides that they should all attack Pikarigaoka at once. Dressing up with the Cute PreCards, the Cures set off to find a good picnic spot. Along the way, two little girls complimented their outfits and offer them some flowers, which they accept before continuing until they find a spot. They set up their picnic and begin to relax, enjoying the nice weather. However, the relaxation did not last long when the Oresky Trio show up and prepare an attack. All three combined their powers to turn everyone in the park into Saiarks, hoping to impress Queen Mirage enough. Angered that their holiday was interrupted, the Cures transform and immediately started to fight the Saiarks. Using many different attacks and form changes, the Cures were able to overpower many until they face a larger Saiark, causing them to split up. As Lovely defends herself from it, the others fight the smaller ones while Blue is shown watching from his location. He is proud to see the girls have become much stronger now after going through so many hardships. The trio are angered, unaware of the girls strength boost and ask how this could have happened. Lovely claims it's because of their desire to protect everyone's happiness, and as such they will continue growing stronger. The trio express their dislike of happiness and their preference of misfortune over that, but Lovely said these misfortunes will not turn to happiness. Then, desperate to win, the trio ordered the remaining Saiarks to combine into one giant Saiark, but that still was not enough, with the Cures changing into their Innocent Form and using Innocent Purification to defeat it and nearly purify the trio; but they manage to escape at the last second. Once the park returned to normal, the Cures continue to enjoy their holiday. They lay together on the grass and make a wish that days like this will last forever. Meanwhile, Deep Mirror announces that the trio failed their last chance and it was up to Queen Mirage to continue spreading misfortune. Mirage orders Phantom to come with her as she became enshrouded in darkness. Major Events *All trio are seen summoning Saiarks together for the first time. * Cure Lovely performs Lovely Heart Stamp for the first time. * The trio were almost purified again. It was Namakelder's second time and Oresky and Hosshiwa's third time. * Masuko Miyo reveals that the International Pretty Cures have cleansed the world from the Phantom Empire. Characters Pretty Cures *Aino Megumi/ Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/ Cure Princess *Omori Yuko/ Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona/ Cure Fortune Mascots *Ribbon *Glasan Villains *Namakelder *Hosshiwa *Oresky *Saiarks *Queen Mirage *Deep Mirror *Phantom Supporting Characters *Kaidou Yuya *Blue *Sagara Seiji *Masuko Miyo Trivia * When using the Mermaid PreCards, Cure Princess looked to have turned back into Hime until she came back up to the surface, where she was Cure Princess again. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!